


【gv拍摄实况番外】omega的生理期

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【gv拍摄实况番外】omega的生理期

某日，巡视片场的宇智波鼬看了一会剧本，突然想到一个问题。

“在abo设定中，omega男性拥有和现实中的女性一样的生育能力是吧？”

导演：“……对啊。”

正在片场做准备的佐助恰拉助鸣人：“……………………你又想干什么？”

鼬：“既然和现实中的女性拥有同样的生育能力，也就是说omega男性应该是拥有和女性一样发达的子團宫的。”

佐助语气不善：“……………………所以呢？”

鼬：“所以说omega男性是不是和现实中的女性一样——会来大姨妈？”

导演沉思ing：“……”

佐助：“…………”

恰拉助：“………………”

鸣人：“……………………所以呢？”

恰拉助：“你想干嘛？难道你已经丧心病狂了——连大姨妈车都想开？”

鼬瞄了一眼鸣人的下團半團身：“技术上好像不太好实现啊……”

佐助&恰拉助：“你在想什么！快住脑！！！！”

鼬：“不，我们的gay片主要是面向女性的gay片，所以必须要满足广大女性同胞们的口味——大姨妈这种亲民接地气的设定怎么可以浪费？”

导演：“这个想法我懂了，但是具体要怎么操作？”

鼬：“emm……比如这样？”

 

　　

　　

　　  
漩涡鸣人正抱着被子蜷缩在床團上，动都不想动。

明明结结实实裹着一层厚被子，他却觉得冷，想了想还是艰难地伸出一只手拉开窗帘，让柔暖的阳光笼罩在身上。

还是好冷。

这种冷仿佛是从身体内部渗出来，一同渗出来的还有难以忍受的酸痛感——鸣人伸手在床头柜上摸索了一会，末了失望地收回手。

好冷。

好痛。

没有水喝。

饿。

不然还是睡觉好了，睡着了就什么都感觉不到了……

鸣人默默地将自己埋进被子里，可他现在浑身难受，怎么可能睡得着？他不知道自己躺了多久，手机也早已被设置成静音模式，好不容易捱到意识开始模糊，门外又突然响起门锁转动的声音。

——谁？

鸣人紧张地攥紧被角。

来人像是对这个房子非常熟悉，窸窸窣窣地不知道在外面倒腾着什么，鸣人警惕地睁开眼睛盯着房门，听到那人似乎开了下冰箱。

然后脚步声逐渐靠近卧室。

门开了。

一张脸探进来。

“小~猫~咪~？你看起来好像不太舒服呀？”

——不是佐助——

鸣人居然觉得自己松了口气。

“你来干什么？——你怎么会有这里的钥匙？”

“唔——”恰拉助扫视一下房间，发现角落里有一张小凳子，立即搬来坐在鸣人床边：“我呀，其实我是来英雄救美的。”

“……”鸣人翻身背对着他表示不想和他讲话。

“也不能怪我呀，谁让你自己发團情期不稳定，说提前就提前了？我要是不立刻把你带走办了，结果你被随便一个什么路人标记了怎么办？至少我还是很有良心的，不但没有咬你而且还带了套。”

又扫了一眼鸣人蜷缩起来的样子，恰拉助忍不住笑了：“你要是给我戴套多好？万一成了不就不用受这种罪了？反正怀上了也不会怎么样，我和那家伙的成分是一样的，根本查不出来……话说我和那家伙连信息素味道都是一样的，标记是不是也可以共用呀——要不要试试？”

“……你到底是来干什么的？”鸣人咬牙切齿道。

“我是来干什么的——哦，你应该想象得到吧，”恰拉助不安分地晃动着屁團股下面的凳子，指尖上的钥匙划着圈儿：“知道你的发團情期到了，佐助却怎么都联系不上你，你能想象出他急疯了的样子吧？发现你电话不接，家也不敢回，这个人已经快要爆炸了，他刚刚几乎把整个市都翻了一遍，然后发现你居然在这里暗搓搓租了个公寓避难——诶你不要揪头发呀这样对头发多不好。”

恰拉助语气温柔，手上却一点都不客气，捉了鸣人的两只手强迫他仰面躺在床團上。

“他很快就要来找你算账啦——你说你现在这么难受，是不是需要我这个奸夫来帮你挡一下炮火？”

“什么奸夫！”鸣人怒道：“谁和你——！”

他的声音突然像被人勒住似地戛然而止。

门外响起门锁转动的声音。

 

 

哎呀已经一千多字了，不写了不写了

后文请大家自行想象哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
